All My Life
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Manic and Sonia try and help Sonic impress a certain girl. Sonic/Amy. SU fic. One-shot. Requested by InFaMoUs PhAnToM.


**A/N:** Oh boy.

**Pen:** What did Sword do now?

**Sword:** Hey! I apologized for the bathtub already!

No, it's not her. We have a Sonic Underground fic to do. It's a request from InFaMoUs PhAnToM. You guys mind?

**Pen:** Yes I do.

**Sword:** I don't! It'll be fun! All characters used are owned by Sega while the song that inspired this story is owned by Mc Magic.

And now, please enjoy-

**All My Life**

"Oh why's this have to be so high?" Dingo complained, looking down at the far away stone floor. He gripped the bars of the cage he was in as his knees trembled slightly. He was also a bit unnerved by a pool of acid right below the cage, which was hung by a chain in mid-air.

"Quit your sniveling," Sleet ordered as he walked underneath the cage. He placed his hands on his hips and glared up at his evil partner. "You're supposed to act more like a victim, not a coward! How about a little screaming?"

Dingo snorted. "Fine. But couldn't you have made me something less...girly?" He indicated his transformed features which, thanks to Dingo's device, had turned him into a female rabbit in a purple dress. "I feel like a sissy."

Sleet chuckled for a moment. "Be glad I didn't add a bow. Now start yelling for help." He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Instantly the cage dropped a few feet and jerked to a halt, causing Dingo to scream. "Much better," Sleet said as he checked every trap he had set up.

"Bastard," Dingo muttered as Sleet pressed another button, causing flames from different areas on the floor to shoot up. Another press had a piece of the ceiling slam the floor violently, throwing Sleet slightly off balance. He steadied himself and neared a certain panel on the floor. Ever so carefully, he pressed his toe on it while leaning his body back as far as he could. Several arrows flew through the air and bounced off the hard wall.

Sleet picked one up and smelled its tip. "Mmm, the poison is still fresh. Good." He gave everything a once-over and rubbed his hands together. "That hedgehog won't know what hit him. Is our little girl awake?" he asked Dingo.

Dingo glanced back at a pink hedgehog in a red dress, who was stirring on the cage's floor. "Almost."

Sleet nodded. "Excellent. Now start calling for help. When Sonic comes, we destroy him," Sleet laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sonic was out and about, taking some time for himself. His alone time consisted mainly of him running around and napping. It just so happened he was napping in a tree when he heard two voices call for help. Both sounded like girls in some sort of danger and Sonic being his heroic self, was obliged to help.

He dashed through the forest, following the calls as they slowly became louder. Within minutes, he had reached the mouth of a cave hidden deep in the forest. Ascertaining that the voices were coming from within, Sonic prepared himself for any dangers as he carefully made his way inside.

Inside, he was met by the sight of a stonework room, as if someone lived in here. It seemed empty save for a pit of green, bubbly liquid, which Sonic guessed was acid. And high above the dangerous pit hung a cage where both cries for help were coming. Sonic could see a small bunny dressed in purple near the edge, but couldn't see the other girl.

Before Sonic could decide how to reach the cage, he heard a rumbling above. He looked up to find a piece of the roof coming down. He dodged it as it smashed the ground harmlessly. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief until he again jumped out of the way of flames shooting from the ground.

He landed on a panel, which pushed down and caused several arrows to whiz through the air noiselessly. Sonic ran, ducking and dodging all the traps with some close calls, as he made his way up the wall and jumped onto the cage.

"Great," Sleet muttered from the shadows in the back of the room as he crushed the remote control in his hand. However, doing this caused flames to blast him, setting his pant leg on fire. Yelping and running around, he nearly was smashed and shot by his own traps as he zoomed out of the cave in an attempt to find some way to put out the fire.

From on top of the cage, Sonic chuckled. He then returned his attention to the victimes. "Hold on! I'll have ya out in a sonic second!"

"Oh thank you!" Dingo replied in his best imitation of a girl's voice. He gave a quick look at the pink hedgehog, who was preoccupied with the acid pit.

Sonic grabbed the cage's chain and pushed with his feet, making it swing back and forth. Dingo and the girl nervously held tight as the cage swung more. Sonic jumped off the top and spun into the chain, cutting it with his spines and allowing the cage to crash on the ground.

Sonic landed on the floor and dashed over to the cage, helping Dingo out. As soon as Sonic began helping the pink hedgehog, Dingo chuckled darkly. "We finally got you!" he said in his normal voice as he began returning to his true form. He reached for Sonic, grabbing him and holding him in the air.

"Ugh." Sonic struggled against him to no avail.

"Leave him alone!" Dingo and Sonic both looked at the pink hedgehog, who had climbed out of the cage and was now brandishing a large red and yellow hammer. She ran quickly over to Dingo and swung. Her hammer contacted with Dingo's head, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall with a sickening crack.

"Blasted hedgehog," he muttered as he slumped to the ground.

Sonic fell to the ground. Dingo had released him when he was hit. He stood up panting and turned to the girl. "Wow, thanks for..." but he his voice was lost as he admired her.

She giggled. "I should be thanking you for saving me from those two Mr...?"

Sonic could only stare, mouth agape as he took her in. He had never seen someone so beautiful. He felt his mouth go dry and his tongue uselessly flop around as he tried to reply. "S..S-Sonic. Name's Sonic."

She giggled and held out her hand to shake his. "Mine's Amy. Amy Rose. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

"Manic! Would you turn that stupid game down?" Sonia hollered from the next room over the loud crashes and explosions coming the television, where Manic sat with a controller. Oblivious to his sister, he continued to play, causing Sonia to stomp in and shut off the television.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?" Manic questioned.

"Because I kept telling you to turn it down and you wouldn't!" Sonia replied.

At that moment, Sonic came in and sat on the couch in a daze, not even replying to a greeting from Sonia. "Sonic?" she asked tentatively. She glanced at Manic, who simply shrugged.

"What's goin' on bro?" Manic tried. Sonic mouthed something ever so softly, but Manic couldn't hear it. "Huh?" he asked, leaning closer.

Sonic swallowed and repeated what he said. "Well?" Sonia questioned Manic expectantly.

Manic had a confused expression as he answered. "I think he said he met a girl;." Sonic nodded. "Woah! Way ta go man!" Manic slapped Sonic's shoulder. "How'd that happen?"

"Who is she?" Sonia inquired, sitting on Sonic's other side.

Sonic leaned forward and took a deep breath. "Ok...Well it all started this morning..."

* * *

"You sure this'll work?" Sonic asked nervously as he studied the flowers. He gave his armpits a quick sniff and tried calming down.

"Of course," Sonia told him. Both of them stood in the town's square. Most of the city's inhabitants spent a lot of time here so it was the best place to find Amy. "Girls love flowers. It's romantic." She had decided to help Sonic after he had told Manic and her about Amy.

"And it doesn't seem a bit forward and...awkward?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow at his sister.

Sonia huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Awkward? You're one to talk. You planned on sending her a love letter."

"Is that her?" Sonia pointed. Sonic's eyes followed as he saw Amy enter the square, simply wandering around. He nodded slowly and his sister gave him a push. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Sonic nervously walked toward her, feeling as if his knees would give in to the heavy knot in his stomach. He reached her, tapping her shoulder and holding out the carefully chosen bouquet.

She turned around, surprised when Sonic handed her the flowers. "Sonic?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Um, these are for you," he muttered.

"Oh thank you."

Sonic's confidence grew at her radiant smile. He cleared his throat to continue, but heard several screams. He looked right and groaned as he saw several of Robotnik's henchmen heading for him. "Uh, I gotta run," he quickly told Amy. He ran off, dodging the people and making his head to Sonia.

Sonia was a bit shocked to see Sonic racing toward her. "Well? How did it go?"

"No time! Let's move!" Sonic indicated his pursuers, who were commanding them to halt. Both hedgehogs split up, taking paths down alleys, sewers, and anywhere else they could find.

Eventually, they reached their home, where Manic was waiting. He greeted them at the door. "Woah. What happened?"

"Robotnik's goons chased us," Sonia explained. "I'm going to shower. I smell like a sewer rat."

When she was out of earshot, Manic whispered under his breath, "Look like one too." He turned his attention to Sonic. "So how did Sonia's little flower plan work?"

Sonic groaned. "I don't know. She seemed to like them, but-"

"Look bro," Manic interrupted, slinging his arm over Sonic's shoulders, "flowers for a gift is lame. I know what the ladies want. I got an idea."

* * *

"Ya ready?" Manic asked, tapping his drumsticks together in anticipation as he settled himself behind his drum set.

Sonic wiped his brow and tuned his guitar. "You sure about this?" He looked out over the crowd, scanning the faces for any sign of Amy.

"Yeah I'm sure. Or do ya wanna give her some chocolates instead to go with her flowers?" He glanced at Sonia out of the corner of his eye. She was messing with different knobs on her keyboard and muttering something nasty about Manic.

Suddenly Sonic saw her, standing in the crowd and wearing a confused expression on her face. "Is that her?" Manic asked. Sonic nodded. "Ok, let's go!" He tapped his drumsticks before he began playing.

Sonic was frozen solid. Never before had he felt like this. Yet when he saw Amy, he had immediately lost the ability to play. Chills ran up his arms and spine as he clumsily tried while the crowd booed.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Sonia asked.

Sonic pulled off his guitar, laying it down carefully as not to damage it, and shook his head. "I can't do it guys." And with that, he was off.

Manic stared at Sonia as the crowd slowly dispersed. "What happened to him?"

"He freaked out," Sonia replied, dashing off in Sonic's direction. "C'mon we got to find him."

"Hey, wait up!" Manic called as he tripped over the instruments and followed his sister.

* * *

Sonic had finally lost his siblings. Every few minutes, he might hear them call his name off in the distance, but he was sure they wouldn't find him. Not that he wanted to be found now anyway.

He buried his face in his hands and groaned. All he could think of was how he royally screwed up. He had never felt so ashamed or so idiotic.

"Hey, are you okay?" a female voice asked.

Sonic kept his face hidden as he mumbled a reply. "Yeah, I'm fine." He heard the person sit next to him.

"Really? You're sitting in an alley against the wall, hidden behind some trashcans, and hiding your face. And you're fine?" she questioned sarcastically. "C'mon. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Sonic sighed. It was obvious whoever he was talking to didn't give up easily. He uncovered his face but still hung his head, focusing his vision on the ground. "Well I met this amazing girl. She's beautiful, fun, and I keep thinking about her."

"So what's the problem?"

"I keep trying to show her how I feel, but something always goes wrong. I couldn't write her a love poem," he shuddered again at the thought of them, "I couldn't properly give her flowers, and when I tried playing a song for her, I froze up!" He groaned. "She probably thinks I'm a loser."

He heard the other person giggling. Sonic fumed, but before he could tell her off, she said, "No, I think she thinks you're very sweet. And she really likes you too." Sonic looked up and gaped as his eyes met Amy's. She smiled cheerfully and winked.

"I appreciated the flowers," Amy said.

"Uh, you're welcome," Sonic grinned, shaking a little. He stood up and offered his hand to Amy. She took it and they both began walking, still holding hands. "C'mon. I'll let you meet Sonia and Manic."

"Ok," Amy replied. Both were silent for a few moments until Amy asked, "Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"Could I read one of your poems?"

"No way!"

**A/N:** Hm, I think this came out alright.

**Sword:** I should watch Sonic Underground more often.

**Pen:** Or fix the bath!

**Sword:** I said sorry!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope InFaMoUs enjoyed it as well. So,

**Sword:** Praise?

**Pen:** Critiques?

Or comments, then please review.

**Sword:** We haven't fought in a while.

**Pen:** Yes...Bitch

**Sword:** Moron! En garde!


End file.
